thirdagerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance
The Alliance 'is a nation in the Far North. Politics The Alliance is a monarchy; however, rulers wish to hear everything their subjects have to say. Upon the death of the King or Queen, a new ruler is voted for by the people of the Alliance. At the moment, the ruler is King Hrafn. Economy The Alliance is an advanced and very prosperous nation with the strongest navy on Khaloskir for one reason: the Alliance hasn't fought a war in over three hundred years, which means that no resources are wasted on war and it can be directed toward advancement. The Alliance does not have any enemies, and so it focuses on maintaining peace in the area and discovering new islands that could be made into a colony. Religion The Northerners typically worship a pantheon of fourteen deities; however, these beliefs are forced upon no one. Deities *'Skemmdarvargur - God of battle, chief deity *'Heilog Kona '- Goddess of beauty *'Sjomaour Herra '- God of the seas *'Helga Kennari'- Goddess of knowledge WIP. Naval forces The Alliance's navy consists of many ships, all of which have steel-plated bows. These are useful for cutting through the ice on the surface of the waters surrounding Alliance territory, as well as providing extra protection. This protective plating also makes Alliance ships more easily capable of ramming another ship without major damage to their own ship. They are known as the most powerful navy on Khaloskir, matched only by the ______________ navy. Military strategy When the Alliance very rarely gets involved in armed conflicts, they apply the strategy of total war - destroying all that supports their enemies (ex. settlements, bridges). They typically ambush their enemies in small groups - like a pack of wolves taking down its prey. When unable to fight in this way, their berserkers barrel through their enemies in a frenzy. The Northerners also try to break their enemies' economies by blockading their coast if possible to prevent importation and exportation. They also try to split the enemy territory in multiple pieces. Lastly, the Northerners try to take major waterways and bodies of water. The only submission that Northerners accept is an unconditional surrender - a surrender in which no guarantees are made to the surrendering belligerent. If an unconditional surrender is rejected, the Northerners continue to wreak havoc on the enemy's economy. When under fire by arrows, the Northerners form a phalanx, with the soldiers pushing as close to each other as possible. The front line crouches and faces their shields forward, while the men on the sides face outward with their shields. The back line does the same. Men in the corners put their shields at a forty-five degree angle to make the corners invulnerable. The men who are not on any edge of the phalanx crouch and face their shields upward to make a shield wall and dome. Natural environment The majority of Alliance territory is covered in snow; however, the southern areas have taiga forests. These forests are, however, some of the most dangerous regions in the nation. They are known as the "Forbidden Green." They are prone to much natural disaster, including tornadoes, extreme flooding, heavy rains, extreme temperature change, hurricanes, tsunamis, and megathrust earthquakes. These taigas are also home to some of the most dangerous predators in the Alliance, such as kodiak bears, wolves, bobcats, and many other animals. The few who live in this area come out hardened or not at all. Most of the Alliance's most famed warriors are from this area. Inhabitants The people of the Alliance are a tall, fair-haired people with generally pale skin, known as the Northerners. Cities *'Drottinslandio '- capital and prosperous seaport; most commonly called the "City of Kings" *'Mota '- important city for manufacturing military supplies; city name literally translates to "Forge" Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Player controlled Kingdoms